


Les Seigneurs du Temps préfèrent les blondes

by blueboxesandtrafficcones, ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dye, Proof Of Love, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Alors qu'ils visitent un marché alien, Jack convint Rose d'essayer une teinture pour cheveux. Le Docteur ne comprend pas pourquoi Rose est aussi embarrassée, ou pourquoi Jack est aussi excité.





	Les Seigneurs du Temps préfèrent les blondes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Lords Prefer Blondes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12671610) by [blueboxesandtrafficcones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones). 



Mettant en poche les pièces du TARDIS qu'ils étaient venus récupérer au marché de Myphock, le Docteur partit chercher ses compagnons en sifflant.

 

Il avait hésité à laisser Rose et Jack partir seuls, craignant les ennuis qu'ils pourraient causer. Comme toujours, les yeux implorants de Rose l'avaient convaincu, et ils s'étaient aventurés vers les stands locaux pendant qu'il s'occupait de la partie mécanique.

 

Il les trouva, étrangement, à un stand de teinture capillaire, où il semblait que Jack et le vendeur essayaient de convaincre Rose de changer de couleur de cheveux.

 

« Oh, vas-y, ça t'irait bien ! Et si tu n'aimes pas ça partira très vite, mais je te jure que tu seras magnifique. » poussa Jack, et Rose regarda le Docteur avec gratitude quand elle sentit sa présence.

 

« Docteur ! Hey, nous avions presque fini ici. »

 

« Bien sûr, on part quand vous serez prêts. » Il glissa nonchalamment à ses côtés, sans faire attention au concept d'espace personnel. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? »

 

« Oh ! » Surprise, Rose fit presque tomber le paquet de ses mains. « Euh, de la teinture pour cheveux. Jack pense que cette couleur m'irait bien. » Elle leva le paquet pour qu'il puisse l'inspecter de plus près.

 

_La célèbre teinture de Madame Rioquit_

 

_Ton chéri va l'adorer, garantis._

 

« C'est quelle couleur ? » Il pensait que c'était une question raisonnable, mais Rose rougit alors que Jack sourit narquoisement.

 

« Difficile à dire. Ça dépend de la réaction avec la couleur de cheveux naturelle – impossible de le savoir avoir de l'avoir mis. » expliqua Rose maladroitement, les joues beaucoup plus rouges que nécessaires vu la conversation. Jack ricanait doucement derrière eux.

 

« Vous voulez l'essayez ? » demanda-t-il, et elle se mordit la lèvre en hésitant.

 

« Vous pensez que je devrais ? »

 

Il haussa les épaules. « S'il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire et que c'est parfaitement sûr, pourquoi pas ? Si ça part rapidement, alors il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai probablement quelque chose dans le TARDIS pour l'enlever si c'est absolument nécessaire. Ce sont vos cheveux Rose, alors c'est votre choix. »

 

Rose le regarda prudemment pendant quelques instants avant de laisser échapper un soupir de défaite. « Très bien. »

 

« Oui ! » cria Jack, sortant immédiatement l'argent pour payer. « Viens Rose, je vais t'aider à le mettre. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça va ressembler ! »

 

Beaucoup trop content pour une simple coloration, Jack prit la main de Rose et la tira vers le TARDIS, babillant sur tout le chemin.

 

Le Docteur attendit qu'ils soient hors de portée pour se tourner vers le vendeur, un soupçon de Tempête qui approche dans sa voix.

 

« S'il y a un seul effet négatif de quelque sorte que ce soit, ou si elle a ne serait-ce qu'un mal de tête à cause de l'odeur, vous le regretterez. »

 

Le vendeur déglutit nerveusement avant de hocher la tête. « Elle ira très bien. Je vous le promets. »

 

Satisfait, le Docteur hocha la tête, avant de rentrer jusqu'au TARDIS.

 

* * *

 

Deux heures plus tard, il était sous la console en train de finir l'installation pour la partie remplacée quand il entendit Jack et Rose s'approcher de lui. Finissant rapidement, il se leva au moment où ils entrèrent, les cheveux de Rose enroulés dans une serviette.

 

« Alors ? C'est quelle couleur ? » demanda-t-il en essuyant ses mains sur un chiffon.

 

Ses compagnons échangèrent un regard.

 

« Je ne sais pas, je voulais que vous soyez la pour la révélation. » dit Rose en jouant avec la serviette.

 

« Très bien, allons-y alors. » l'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire.

 

Elle prit une grande respiration, fixa Jack un moment, et retira la serviette de sa tête.

 

Quand la couleur fut révélée, le Docteur recula d'un pas, surpris.

 

Ses cheveux étaient bleus.

 

Pas juste bleu, mais bleu TARDIS.

 

« Wow. » Il s’efforça de refermer sa bouche. « C'est...bien. » réussit-il à dire, et elle lui lança un maigre sourire en retour, avant de venir vers lui.

 

« Votre réaction n'est pas vraiment rassurante. » l'informa-t-elle, avant d'enfin jeter un coup d’œil dans le miroir que le TARDIS lui procura.

 

Tapant amicalement la Vieille Fille en remerciement, Rose regarda attentivement son reflet sans avoir l'air particulièrement surprise.

 

« Ça vous va bien. » essaya-t-il de lui dire, mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

 

« Je pense que c'est parfait. » commenta Jack, gagnant un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme. Levant les mains en signe de défaite, il retourna silencieusement dans sa chambre, laissant les deux autres seuls.

 

« Vous n'aimez pas. » constata Rose en le regardant dans le miroir.

 

« Si. » promit-il, plus fermement cette fois. « Ça m'a juste surpris. C'est très...bleu. »

 

Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse les épaules, embarrassé.

 

« Mais ça vous va plutôt bien, et j'ai- j'apprécie cette couleur. »

 

« Mais vous ne sortiriez pas avec quelqu'un qui a cette couleur de cheveux, par exemple? »

 

Il la regarda prudemment, se demandant s'il était assez courageux pour traverser cette ligne, pour ramasser le gant qu'elle venait de jeter.

 

« Honnêtement ? Je préfère les blondes. »

 

* * *

 

Ce n'est pas avant plusieurs années, longtemps après qu'il ait changé, qu'ils durent retourner au marché pour une autre pièce.

 

Hyroconomètre acheté, ils se baladèrent sur la place du marché, main dans la main.

 

Elle venait d'indiquer un stand de nourriture intéressant quand il le repéra.

 

« Hey ! C'est le stand de teinture ! » Il la traîna jusqu'à l'étale, parcourant la sélection. « Tu sais, j'ai vraiment fini pas les apprécier, ces cheveux bleus. Tu veux réessayer ? » Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris de la voir rougir, les yeux écarquillés. « Rose ? »

 

« Euh, rien, je vais bien. » murmura-t-elle avec un microscopique sourire.

 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

 

« C'est rien... » essaya-t-elle, mais le Docteur savait quand elle mentait.

 

« Rose... »

 

« Ce n'est pas une teinture normale. » abandonna-t-telle, et il leva un sourcil.

 

« Pardon ? »

 

« La teinture, elle ne – ce n'est pas – ce n'est rien. Allons voir le stand de nourriture. » Elle lui offrit son sourire préféré, essayant de le séduire pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

 

Ça ne marcha pas, même s'il était tenté. Il attendit qu'elle parle, ce qu'elle finit par faire.

 

« La teinture est magique. Enfin, probablement pas magique, plutôt une forme bizarre de science, mais en tout cas – elle ne change la couleur des cheveux que si la personne que l'on aime nous aime en retour. Et la couleur est celle que l'on associe le plus à cette personne. Jack a insisté pour que je la prenne, parce qu'il pensait que ça confirmerait qu'on ressentait la même chose. »

 

Rose se mordit la lèvre, attendant sa réaction.

 

« Oh. Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

 

« Yep. »

 

« Donc tu n'as pas besoin de les teindre à nouveau, parce que la teinture a déjà fait effet et que le changement de couleur n'était qu'un effet secondaire. » résuma-t-il.

 

« Hum hum. »

 

« D'accord. » Il cligna des yeux.

 

« Très bien alors. » décida-t-il en la conduisant ailleurs.

 

« Parce que tu préfères les blondes, c'est ça ? » le taquina-t-elle.

 

Il l'arrêta au milieu du chemin, sans faire attention aux gens autour d'eux qui essayaient de passer alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa joue.

 

« Non, Rose. C'est toi que je préfère. »

 

Et ni pour la première, ou la centième, ou même la millième fois, elle l'embrassa.

 


End file.
